Some bar code reading terminals make use of a two-dimensional (2D) imager to acquire and decode an image of a bar code symbol. The acquired image is typically decoded by an algorithm that can extract bar code data from the bar code symbol. Such bar code reading terminals can be hand held bar code reading terminals or fixed mounted bar code reading terminals on a stand or shelf as typically associated with a retail sales position.
Bar code reading terminals using 2D imagers vary widely in complexity and capability. Many 2D bar code reading terminals include imaging and decoding firmware used to image the bar code symbol and to extract bar code data from the image of the bar code symbol. Some of the most basic models of 2D bar code reading terminals convey the decoded bar code data to a connection or tap made between a computer and a corresponding computer keyboard, so that the bar code data can be transferred to the computer by emulating key strokes. Other bar code reading terminals transfer decoded bar code data to one or more host computers via a wired or wireless connection.
Occasionally, difficult read conditions can be encountered where a 2D bar code reading terminal images a bar code symbol, but can not successfully decode the bar code symbol. Difficult bar code read conditions can often be attributed to the technique of the operator of the bar code reading terminal, the quality of the bar code, or the bar code imager or bar code reading algorithm. Infrequent or occasional difficult bar code read conditions are often overcome by re-scanning a bar code symbol. However, when difficult read conditions occur more frequently, lost productivity can cause wasted time and lost sales income. Also, products related to difficult bar code read conditions might be set aside for re-labeling and might later be forgotten and become lost, discarded, or spoiled. In some situations, a manager or operator supervisor might be contacted to discuss a difficult bar code reading situation.
There is presently no easy way to diagnose and correct failed bar code read conditions. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that can automatically report difficult bar code read conditions with enough information to determine why one or more bar code symbols can not be decoded.
The drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead generally being placed upon illustrating the principles of the invention. In the drawings, like numerals are used to indicate like parts throughout the various views.